Oh Jesus Christ Almighty
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: Ritsuka is sent away to a boarding school to get away from his abusive mother and maybe find  out more about Seimei's death. Between his interesting relationship with his teacher and his two rambuncious roommates his life is nothing less than ordinary.


**A/n: this Is my first Loveless story and I'm so excited to write it. I usually write Fruits Basket fanfics with my partner but I wanted to try something new. So I hope you like it. And if you don't well…then don't read it. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm that good at yaoi's but I have one in Furuba so I'm trying. Please R&R I may have some ooc and I'm sorry about that but try to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless but I must say I have the 1****st**** 6 books and the 1****st**** season of the anime (if there will ever be more seasons, I sure hope so)**

**Oh Jesus Christ Almighty**

**Chapter 1-- ugh**

"Ritsuka-kuun!" Yuiko giggled. Her cheeks were a slight pink shade from her excitement. She jumped up and down with anticipationHer blonde pigtails lightly blew behind her from the cool breeze. Ritsuka sighed and reluctantly met his friend at the small black car. "Ritsuka-kuun!!!!" Yuiko grabbed his hands in hers and continued her ecstatic jumps.

Ritsuka sighed once again. A small puff of warm breath was seen in the air. It was September and it was already less than forty degrees out. "Yuiko, you're being too loud." He whisked his hands away from her and picked up his suitcases.

Yukio examined his hands, and noticed they were only holding two cases. "Um…Ritsuka-kun?"

"What?" He followed her questioning gaze to his luggage.

"You only have two suitcases?" Yuiko looked behind her and saw all her things. She had at least three suitcases full of clothes and stuffed animals. Two duffle bags of blankets and pillows, her purse, and last but not least, an old jewelry box.

"I only packed the essentials." His mouth wavered, trying to hold back a smile. Yuiko turned a deep red.

"Well so did I?! I just…have more essentials I guess." She played with the end of her dress nervously.

"Yuiko." Ritsuka began as he placed his two, measly suitcases in the trunk of the car. "I thought you had already gotten most of your things already, and they were at the dorm."

"Yeah, but I told you. Some of the girls there aren't very nice and they ruined all my things." Tears pricked her eyes at the remembrance of the horrible memory. But the pain soon faded away because this year Ritsuka would be attending the boarding school. She knew he would stick up for her.

"Oh yeah…sorry for bringing that up." Ritsuka immediately felt guilty for talking about it. Ritsuka remembered that day when Yuiko had come home for winter break and she was all torn up and distraught. "Yuiko you know if I had been there I would have done something about it."

Just as she thought. "Ritsuka-kun…you're my best friend!" She opened her arms, expecting a hug. Ritsuka looked her up and down and smiled weakly. "Just one hug?" Her bottom lip protruded out into a pout.

He gave in and walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He blushed when he noticed his head rested right at her too-large-for-an-elementary-girl breasts. She giggled in joy and squeezed him tighter. "Okay…okay Yuiko."

"Oh sorry." She released him and beamed a smile. Ritsuka beamed back.

"I think we're keeping the man." Ritsuka and Yuiko noticed the cab driver was tapping his foot impatiently. "Very sorry sir."

Yuiko bowed. "Sorry."

The cab driver scoffed and closed the full trunk. At first it wouldn't close because of all the things Yuiko had brought, so he decided to make her hold her duffle bags in the front with her and Ritsuka. "Are we ready _now_?" he asked, his tone a little harsh.

"We said sorry." Ritsuka remarked when Yuiko started to feel bad.

"It's okay Ritsuka-kun." She smiled. "Let's go Mr. cab driver." He sighed and they all climbed into the tight space of the black, little cab.

It was only an hour when Yuiko began to get impatient. She hated being in any small space for too long. It was boring as she needed to be entertained. So Ritsuka suggested they play a game. First they played eye spy but they didn't work so well. Yuiko could never tell what Ritsuka had spied. So then they played some hand-clap games. But, the annoying driver complained about their poor rhymes.

After a while they ran out of things to do so Yuiko started to play with her hair. She braided it, then unbraided it. She wrapped them into buns, then unwrapped them again. Ritsuka didn't want her to play with his hair so he pretended to fall asleep, and soon he actually let the sleep take over.

Ritsuka blinked open his eyes. The haze soon disappeared and he felt a heavy weight pushing down on his hip. His amethyst eyes met with Yuiko's sleeping stupor. She was lightly snoring as she dreamed, lying there on his hip. Ritsuka smiled and lifted her head carefully. Grabbing a small throw pillow from the floor he placed it under her head and laid her back down.

He then, quietly fell back to sleep, dreaming his own dreams.

** dance, twirl, shimmy shimmy, dance, and slide **

"Hey!" Ritsuka was suddenly being shaken vigorously. He finally shot open his eyes and saw the cab driver's irritated features. Ritsuka's ears were practically pressed against the top of his head with frustration.

"I'm awake! Quit shaking me." he hissed. The driver let go of him and walked back around to the trunk. Ritsuka threw his arms up in the air and stretched, opening his mouth into an 'o' shape and yawning.

"We're here Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko stood in front of him, beaming another smile as usual. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Finally." he breathed out mockingly. They laughed practically at the same time. Ritsuka looked around him, taking in his new home. There were kids everywhere. None of them much younger or older than Yuiko and himself.

But, he could tell there was something different about some of them. A few shot glares with despise. Others gawked with interest and curiosity. "Have a good day Mr. cab driver!" Yuiko called as the man sped down the long, wide roads and out of the huge black, front gates.

They looked amazingly heavy. There was a huge brick wall surrounding the whole campus for miles. Luscious green grass covered the muddy ground, trees with brilliant shades of yellow, red, and orange encroached the courtyard. And the school itself was a piece of art. Ritsuka's gasp caught in his mouth. Yuiko smiled at his amazement.

Each and every building looked like a medieval castle. Like something from a fairy tale. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It was cold though, small flakes of snow lightly fell to the ground beneath them.

"Ah, welcome." A straight faced adult walked over to meet up with them. He was tall and had no ears. Ritsuka noticed the billions of piercing in his ear. He also had a small lollipop in his mouth. This adult, seemed overly agitated. "I'm Kio. Your new R.A"

"R.A-kun?" Yuiko asked.

"You can call me Kio." His eyebrow twitched with irritation. "I hate kids." he mumbled.

"Well, if you hate them so much why be an R.A for a boarding school where it's inevitable there will be kids there? That's kind of stupid don't you think?" Ritsuka asked, picking up his suitcases.

Kio's hands balled into fists.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko gasped at his comment.

"it's the truth. It's pretty dumb to work somewhere when you have to be near things you despise." Kio accidentally bit his lollipop in half with a loud crunch.

"Um…I'm Yuiko Hawatari by the way. And this is my friend, Ritsuka Aoyagi." She bowed politely. Ritsuka followed her example. The last thing he wanted was to start trouble. He was simply speaking his mind.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kio ground out through clenched teeth. "Wait…Hawatari? Weren't you enrolled here last year?" He asked as he threw his wasted candy to the ground.

Yuiko nodded timidly. "Uh…yes but I found I didn't like being here too much."

"Then why did you come back?" Kio asked.

"It's none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse us. I'm sure Yuiko doesn't want to stand out here in the snow all day holding all of her luggage." Ritsuka stepped in. Even though he was much shorter than Kio he stood up to him with courage.

Kio was speechless. Yuiko just lowered her head.

"Let's go Yuiko." Ritsuka ordered as he started to walk to there dorm.

"Coming." She obey and followed him into the ancient building. "I have the room numbers right here!" They stood in the entrance hallway reading their room numbers. "hey at least we're in the same building. Right?"

"Yup." He slightly smiled at her and they continued into the elevator. The doors closed and mediocre music began to play. "We're on the third floor."

"Wow, we'll be pretty high up." Yuiko's eyebrows furrowed with nervousness. Ritsuka could tell she was apprehensive and tense. He linked his index finger with hers.

"I'm here Yuiko, nothing to be afraid of. Especially heights." he smiled and Yuiko practically fainted.

"Thank you Ritsuka-kun." The elevator 'dinged' and the doors automatically slid opened. Yuiko let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the small compartment, Ritsuka following her.

"Here we are." Ritsuka stopped at room '226'. "This is your room Yuiko. And I'm just down the hall. Both of their head turned to the side to look down the long corridor.

"It's not that far." Yuiko reassured herself.

"Right. I'm just down there." he waited for her to unlock the door an walk inside. Her roommates weren't there yet so she got to pick where she'd be sleeping. "Get your things unpacked and we'll meet up later for the orientation. Kay?"

Yuiko nodded with a smile. "Okay!" She closed the door and Ritsuka was left alone in the badly lit hallway. Vigilantly, he walked down the hall, his eyes scanning every door he passed. Finally, he made to his door. "235" Ritsuka said as he re-read his small paper with the numbers on it.

He sighed and unlocked the door. Slowly, it swung open. It creaked and screamed as the hinges turned. Unfortunately, his roommates were there. They stared at him with glaring eyes.

They both still had their ears and Ritsuka kind of relaxed. One had long blonde, straight hair and wore a scowl. His emerald eyes pierced into Ritsuka's own violet eyes. The other had shorter rusty colored, curly hair. He had an eye bandage covering his right eye. The other you were able to tell his eye color was a deep auburn.

They looked at each other and smirked, then looked back at Ritsuka. The curly haired one stood up and ran over to Ritsuka. "I'm Natsuo. You must be the new roommate." he reached his hand out and ruffled Ritsuka's black tendrils.

Ritsuka's eyes widened and he reflexively moved his head back. Natsuo pouted. "Aw…I'm just saying hi." The blonde walked over to stand next to his friend.

"So you're Ritsuka Aoyagi." His emerald eyes burned with danger as he placed his elbow on top of Natsuo's shoulder. Ritsuka tensed.

"Who wants to know?" The blonde and Natsuo smirked.

"Ooh…tough guy." The blonde laughed. "I'm Yoji." They both snickered and walked back to their separate beds on the far side of the room. It looked as if they had pushed them closer together.

"You're so cute Ritsuka!" Natsuo blurted out smiling. "You can come in you know."

"You live here now right?" Yoji smirked. Ritsuka swallowed nervously and walked into the room completely.

The door squeaked shut and locked itself.

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how did you like it? I think I did okay for the 1****st**** chapter. Just wait till I get Soubi in here. I love Natsuo and Yoji they're major trouble which makes them fun! Please r&r please please. You can even criticize if you like but if it's too mean I'll punch you in the face. Or just go crawl under a rock and cry myself to sleep as I listen to sad emo music. PLEASE R&R. thank you **


End file.
